The Hybrid
by Pandahhh
Summary: Emma Baker has just moved from New York City to Beacon Hills. She and her mom have moved because her father died, actually he was murdered. But Emma has a secret, she is the rarest form of werewolf possible. Her mom is a human and her father was a werewolf. StilesxOC, Season 1, Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my alarm going off. I groaned and sat up. My new room looked nothing like my old one. My old one was navy and covered in posters. Now, I had white walls with nothing on them. Today was my first day of school at a brand new school where I knew no one.

I got up and went to the bathroom that was connected to my room. That was one plus of the new house, it was huge. Back in New York we lived in a loft where my room was the size of a shoe box and all three of us shared a bathroom.

After getting ready for the day, I went to my closet to decide what to wear. I wanted something that was cute but not too dressed up. I decided on a black leather, high-waisted circle skirt, a red Spider-Man V-neck, and my trusty combat boots.

I walked down the stairs to find my mom in the kitchen cooking breakfast. This happened every first day of school. My mom would make a huge breakfast while my dad and I ate bagels and coffee just like every other morning. I smiled at the memory. Now it would just be me not eating the huge meal. My mom looked up and saw me in the doorway.

"Good morning sweetheart! I made your favorite, bagels and cream cheese!" she said smiling.

"Thanks mom," I said as I walked over to the coffee and poured myself a cup. I grabbed a bagel and sat down at the counter watching my mom. "What time do you work today?"

"Oh, I work at 9:00 but it is my first day so it might be a long day full of paperwork."

I smiled; I knew how she liked paperwork. That's the weird thing, she is the only doctor I know that liked doing their own paperwork.

I looked at the clock seeing how late it was getting. I put my dishes in the sink, kissed my mom on the cheek and said, "Bye mom! Have a good first day!"

"You too honey!" she said, "Oh, Emma bring your jacket it is cold out today."

I nodded and grabbed my leather jacket and let the house. I began my walk to school. My mom had given me directions to the school so I didn't get lost. After walking for what felt like forever, I walked into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School. It looked exactly like my old school but it was different because I was different. Things had happened over the past couple of months; things that I couldn't even think of, especially when I was going to be in a school for 8 hours.

I took a deep breath and headed for the stairs that lead to the main entrance. As I was walking, I looked at the people at this school. It looked pretty average with the regular cliques and whatnot. As I looked to my right, I saw these two boys talking. One was shorter with tan skin and floppy brown hair, the other was tall with a buzz cut and he was talking animatedly about something to the tan boy. I smiled; the tall one was really cute. I walked closer to them, thinking about introducing myself.

As I got closer, I caught a whiff of something; something that put me on high alert. One of these boys was a werewolf, he was recently turned but definitely a werewolf. I quickly turned and walked towards the building again. I shook my head; my mom said that this was a safe place without hunters or other wolves. If one of these boys was a recently turned wolf that meant that there was an alpha which meant he was building a pack.

I thought about texting my mom to let her know what I had just witnessed but that would probably make her worry more and we would leave the country, not just the state. I decided that I should probably just focus on my classes. I headed to the main office to get my schedule and locker number and combination.

I left the main office and was turning the corner looking at my schedule when I walked directly into something. I dropped everything in my hands and my bag.

"Ow!" said someone. So I ran into someone on my first day, there are worst things that could happen right?

I looked up and saw the tall boy from outside. We locked eyes and I could see that his were brown with green and gold flecks in them. Someone above us coughed. Then the scent hit me again. I snapped out of my trance and looked up. It was the tan boy from outside that had coughed. I looked back at the other boy who was currently picking up my books. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I'm sorry," I said quickly.

The boy on the ground coughed and handed me my books and bag. "It's okay. It was my fault too. You're new right?"

I nodded, "Is it that obvious?" They both chuckled. "I'm Emma by the way, Emma Baker."

"I'm Stiles," the tall one said, "And this is Scott." He gestured toward the other boy who waved.

Now that I was in closer proximity to them, I could tell that Scott was the newly turned werewolf. Stiles had scent but his was way more boy than werewolf.

"What is your schedule like?" Stiles asked. I handed him my schedule. "We have a lot of class together. That's good cause Scotty here is only in like three of them with me." He smiled and I couldn't help but return the smile.

"We all have English, Chemistry, and Econ together though." Scott said as he stepped forward and looked at my schedule.

I realized that I was still standing there awkwardly hugging my books to my chest, "I have to stop at my locker before class so I will see you guys in there." I turned on my heel and walked quickly to my locker.

I put my books away and closed my locker door. I turned and expected to walk towards the classroom but Stiles and Scott had apparently followed me and they wanted to walk with me to the classroom. I put my bag on my shoulder and walked towards them. Scott nudged Stiles and they both turned to look at me. Stiles eyes widened and his mouth fell open. I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at my boobs. I felt my face turn bright red.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Stiles. He still had the same expression on his face. I smirked with false confidence and said, "Hey! Eyes up here Stiles."

He looked up and turned bright red. "I wasn't…um…I mean I was looking…I mean…"

"Mhm. That's what I thought," I said as I walked past him and Scott, "Are you guys coming?" I heard them follow behind me.

If the rest of the day continued like this, with Stiles checking me out, I would not mind that at all.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the English classroom just before the bell rang. We sat down at the back of the classroom Scott and Stiles in the second to last row and me in the last row behind Stiles. Stiles turned around and looked like he was going to say something but just then the teacher walked in.

"Hello everyone. I am Mr. Reynolds and I will be your sophomore English teacher this year. Let's take a look at the syllabus."

We had gotten through about half of the front page of the syllabus when there was a knock on the door.

"Ah. Class this is one of our new students Allison Argent," said Mr. Reynolds.

The girl walked back to the desk next to me because it was the only one open. As soon as she sat down, Scott turned around and handed her a pen. You could tell that both of them were smitten and that Allison was thoroughly confused. He was definitely a werewolf. 

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Stiles was right, we had every class together. It was nice, especially when I caught him checking me out every once in a while. I was at my locker taking out the books I needed for the night when a redhead appeared next to me.

"Hello, Emma right?" I nodded, "I'm Lydia Martin. I love your skirt by the way where did you get it?"

"A boutique in Brooklyn," I said completely taken aback that this girl was talking to me.

She nodded. Just then a boy showed up next to her and gave her a kiss. "This is my boyfriend Jackson."

"Hey. You going to the scrimmage?" he asked.

"Um…what scrimmage?" I asked.

"Lacrosse it's a big deal around here and Jackson is the captain," Lydia said proudly, "You should come!" Before I could even answer, she had linked her arm into mine and dragged me towards the field.

When we approached the field I saw that Allison was in the stands. She waved at Lydia and I. Lydia made her way up the bleachers to where Allison was. I started to climb the steps when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Stiles.

"Hey. You're on the lacrosse team?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah I usually am on the bench though," he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well this is a new year and a new season. Maybe you just need some luck?" I suggested.

"Yeah maybe but I'm not exactly the luckiest person," he was looking at the ground so I couldn't see his face but I could see that he was blushing. I had an idea.

"Well you might not be lucky but I am," I said. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "And now you have some of my luck." He looked at me completely stunned. I smirked, then turned on my heel and headed up the steps to where Lydia and Allison were sitting.

"What did I miss?" I asked as I sat down.

"I was just telling Allison about the party that I am having on Friday but she has other plans," Lydia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Family game night," Allison shrugged. I knew she was lying. I didn't need my super hearing to know that but I wasn't about to call her out on it so I just nodded.

"You're coming to my party though, right Emma?"

"Um, sure. I don't have any other plans."

At that, Lydia smiled brightly and turned her attention back to the scrimmage. I turned back to the field to see Scott being sent to the goal.

"Who is that?" Allison asked casually.

"Him? I don't know." Lydia said.

"His name is Scott." I said.

I looked back to the field to see Scott staring at us. He could definitely hear what we were saying. The coach blew his whistle and Scott fell to the ground covering his ears. He didn't notice that they had started yet and was hit directly in the face by a ball when he stood up. This was not a good start for him. Eventually, he seemed to get the hang of it and he caught every ball thrown at him, including Jackson's. The practice scrimmage seemed to be over. Lydia went to go congratulate Jackson. Allison and I began our descent down the stairs.

"I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow!" Allison exclaimed.

I waved goodbye and headed towards the school. I had forgotten my phone in my locker and I wanted to see if my mom could pick me up. Sure enough, my phone was sitting on the shelf in my locker. I pulled it out and dialed my mom.

"Hello, this is Doctor Baker. I cannot come to the phone right now because I am probably with a patient. Please leave your –" I hung up the phone before it even got to the beep. I rolled my eyes and started towards the doors so I could start the walk home. I passed the locker room at the same time that Stiles and Scott walked out. Scott noticed that I was there and stopped walking. Stiles however was talking animatedly and did not seem to notice that I was standing right in front of him. He waved his arms at Scott, turned around, and hit me in the face with his arm.

"Ow! Hanging out with you is going to cause me a lot of injuries, huh?" I said laughing. Scott chuckled and Stiles looked more embarrassed than I had seen him yet. "Stiles, I'm only kidding. I can handle a couple of injuries."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were there," he finally said, "Wait. Why are you here?"

"I forgot my phone in my locker and I needed to call my mom to come get me but she is busy with a patient or something. I should probably start my long trek home. See you guys tomorrow." I said as I turned on my heel and headed back towards the doors.

"Wait!" Stiles called after me, "Do you need a ride? I could give you a ride home you know if you need one I mean," he said when he caught up to me.

I smiled. God he was so cute. "Actually, that would be great. Thanks Stiles."

"Okay. Scott! We are giving Emma a ride home."

"Are we going to go look for my inhaler first?" Scott asked.

Stiles looked at me like he was asking if it was okay. "That's fine by me. I don't have any other exciting plans." I said shrugging.

We all piled into Stile's Jeep and headed towards the Forest Preserve. When we arrived, we parked next to the sign, just a little ways in from the road and got out. We walked for a few minutes in silence before I had to ask something.

"So why exactly are we looking for your inhaler in the middle of the woods?"

"Well that's actually a funny story. You see last night, Scott and I went to look for the body in the woods and got split up. Scott fell down a hill, saw the body, lost his inhaler, and was bitten by an animal." Stiles said grinning.

I stopped. Scott was turned last night. That is a lot more recent than I thought it was going to be. I started walking again. I need to find out information but I couldn't tell them about me, not yet. "What animal bit you?"

"I heard a wolf howl after I was bitten." Scott said.

"But that's impossible. Wolves haven't been in California for 60 years." I said.

Stiles nodded in agreement. "But at tryouts today. I had all the time in the world to catch the balls. And that's not it. I can hear things I shouldn't be able to and I can smell things I shouldn't be able to." Scott said.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't have any mint…oh okay." Stiles said as he pulled out the gum.

"Maybe this is some type of infection. Like my body is going into shock or something."

"Yeah I think I have heard of this before," Stiles said sarcastically.

"Really? What is it?" Scott asked oblivious to his sarcasm.

"Lycanthropy!" Stiles said. My eyes were huge. How did he know? Or was he just kidding?

"Oh no! Is it serious?" Scott asked.

"Only once a month…on the full moon!" Stiles laughed and started howling. He thinks this is all some joke. I laughed to pretend that I was oblivious about werewolves being real.

"Stiles! This is serious!" Scott said.

I heard leaves crunching behind us. I turned around and saw a man in black with a scowl on his face. I caught the smell of off him. He was a werewolf too.

"This is private property," the man said.

"Sorry, we were just leaving," Scott said.

The man threw something at him. He caught it and looked in his hand, it was his inhaler. The man turned around and left.

"Dude do you know who that was?" Stiles asked.

Scott and I cringed at his volume. "No, should I?"

"That's Derek Hale. His whole family died in that fire like 6 years ago!" Stiles continued to yell.

"I wonder what he is doing back…" Scott wondered aloud.

His whole family died in a fire? Maybe he was like my dad. Born a werewolf, rather than bitten like Scott. If that was the case, then his whole family was werewolves and if they were killed in a fire, then that meant that it was most likely caused by hunters. If he was back, that meant that hunters weren't far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sorry that this update took so long. I'm home for break and the wifi has been down the whole time. This is a short chapter because I couldn't fit it with the next one. I will probably update it later tonight and most likely tomorrow. **

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf, only my OC**

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was Friday. The day of the lacrosse scrimmage and Lydia's and Jackson's party. I honestly don't know why I said I would go. I have no desire to hang out with people I hardly know. Not to mention that fact that tonight is the full moon. If I want to keep what I am a secret, I can't go to a party on a full moon. What was I thinking?

I decided that it was pointless for me to just lay in bed so I got up to get ready. Since I had spent a long time lying in bed I only had 30 minutes to get dressed. Luckily, I took a shower the night before so my hair was perfectly curled. I decided to dress casual in dark skinny jeans, a white tank top, my leather jacket, and a scarf. I looked in the mirror, satisfied with how I looked after hurrying. I grabbed my messenger bag and put on my black motorcycle boots.

As I walked out into the hallway, I heard my mom snoring in her room. Since we had moved here, she had taken all the late night shifts at the hospital. I shook my head and headed down the stairs. I grabbed an apple and a water bottle and began my walk towards school.

I walked into school and headed over to my locker. I was putting my books that I didn't need in and taking the ones I did need out. I had just grabbed my English book when I heard someone shout my name. I jumped and dropped the book. I turned around with my hand on my heart trying to calm down when I saw him. Stiles was laughing at my reaction. Apparently he was the one that called my name.

"Yes?" I asked slightly angry.

"I just wanted to ask you something," he said, chuckling still.

I waited for him to ask me what he was going to ask me but he just continued to look at me. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh – right. Um…are you um…going to Lydia's party tonight?" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, I was planning on it. Why?"

He blushed, "Um…well I was wondering do you like need a ride or anything? I mean I figured that since you walk to school you probably don't have a car but that could be a wrong assumption. I just figured I have a car and could ya know drive you," he rambled.

God, he is so cute. It's probably the full moon but I keep looking at his lips and back to his beautiful hazel eyes. Uh-oh, I'm falling hard. This isn't good.

"Emma?" Stiles asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. I would love a ride from you," I said smiling.

He nodded and smirked, "Okay well we should probably get to English."

"Right."

He bent down and picked up my book. He handed it to me and then we began to walk down the hallway.

As we walked into English, we saw Allison hand Scott a shirt. They were lost in each others' eyes so they didn't notice us gawking. I heard a bit of their conversation.

"Thanks for last night. Sorry I was such a mess," Allison said blushing.

"It's okay," Scott said.

Stiles and I made our way to our seats. Scott turned back around and began to talk to Stiles in a hushed tone. I ignored them and looked at Allison.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Oh. I hit a dog last night when I was driving home and when I brought it into the vet, Scott was the one working there. It was pouring so he lent me a shirt. Oh and he asked me to Lydia's party tonight."

"You said yes right?!"

"Yeah," she said looking at her desk, "Hey do you want to come over after the scrimmage to help me get ready?"

"Of course!"

"Good, cause I need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf, only my OC.**

School ended rather quickly. The scrimmage was right after school so I headed to the field. I saw Stiles and Scott walking out with their equipment. I was a few feet behind them and hear their conversation.

"I mean, I don't think it's a date. Why would a girl like her want to go on a date with a guy like me?" Stiles asked. Is he talking about me?

"Come on dude. Just ask Emma if it is a date," Scott replied. Yeah, he is definitely talking about me, "If it isn't, then you know. If it is, then you know. It can't hurt asking."

"Where is she anyway?" Stiles asked, looking around.

Shit! I quickly pulled out my phone so it looked like I was on the phone. I knew I was far enough away but it was just a safety precaution. "Yeah mom, I won't be home until later. Okay. Love you too. Bye!" I said to no one on the other line. I looked up and acted like I had just seen the boys, "Hey guys! Ready for the scrimmage?"

"Yeah. I'm definitely ready to sit on the bench," Stiles replied sarcastically.

"Well with that attitude you can accomplish anything!" I said back.

Stiles chuckled and turned back towards the field. He walked away from Scott and me. "What was that about?" I asked Scott, even though I already knew.

"Um. I don't know maybe he is nervous or something," he said, looking at the field.

"Well I will let you go play. Good luck Scott. And tell Stiles that I wish him luck too," I said as I walked to the bleachers.

Was tonight a date? I just thought it was a ride. I am so niave sometimes. Maybe it is a date. Do I want it to be a date? I like Stiles, like a lot, but I don't want our first date to be the night of a full moon. I can't control my hormones on a full moon. What if I do something super embarrassing and he doesn't want to talk to me ever again? What if –

"Earth to Emma?" Allison said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry. What?" I asked.

"Are you going to sit with us or just stand there like a zombie?" Lydia asked.

"I am going to sit with you."

The scrimmage started and was pretty noneventful. I zoned out for over half of it. I was still thinking about Stiles, the party, and the full moon. Why did I agree to any of this?

"Are you okay?" Allison asked looking sympathetic.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

"Cause the scrimmage ended and you haven't moved."

"Oh sorry," I stood up and began to walk to Lydia's car with the girls. We were all going to Allison's to get ready. Then Lydia would drive me to my house so Stiles could pick me up and Scott could pick Allison up.

We pulled up to Allison's house and met her parents briefly. Her dad seemed nice enough, a little strict but fine. Her mom however gave me a bad vibe. I brushed it off and decided it was just the full moon.

After 30 minutes of sitting in Allison's room, we had no prospects for outfits. Lydia was in Allison's closet looking for something decent for either of us to wear. She pulled out a purple blouse, "What about this for you, Allison?"

"You think?" she asked.

"With skinny jeans, a jacket, and boots; yes." I said. She went to try it on. Lydia pulled out a black sequined body con dress.

"What about this for you?" she asked me.

"I like it but I don't think I have shoes that go with it."

"Ohhh! How about these?" She asked as she pulled out a pair of purple pumps. They were my size and they looked perfect.

"Looks good to me." I went and got dressed. I still feel like I am in a haze. Why is this happening? This is far from my first full moon. I don't understand what is going on. I need to talk to my mom about this in order to understand. I came out in the dress and the shoes. Lydia and Allison both looked at me with wide eyes.

"What? Do I look that bad?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror. The dress it my in the middle of my thigh, the neckline was low enough that I had some cleavage but not too much, and my hair had stayed pretty great throughout the day. I actually looked pretty good.

"You look so hot!" Lydia shrieked.

"Totally," Allison agreed.

"Thanks guys."

"Now let's get going. I still need to set up and we need to be gone when Scott gets here," Lydia said.

The drive was relatively quiet for most of it. Then Lydia asked the question that I had been hoping to avoid, "Are you sure you don't want me to just drive you to my house?"

"It's okay. I need to check in with my mom before I go out." It was partially true, I did need to talk to my mom.

"Do you even have your license? Or a car?"

"Actually, Stiles Stilinski is going to give me a ride."

"I have no idea who that is but whatever. He better not be a loser. You are way too hot for losers," she said as she looked at me and smiled.

I laughed, "Thanks Lydia." I got out of the car and waved goodbye. I walked into the house hoping that my mom was home and awake so I could talk to her. Luckily, she was sitting at the table in her scrubs drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. She looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"Well someone looks like they are going to a party," she said.

"Yep, a 'Happy First Week of School' party."

"Oh gosh. This better not be a regular occurrence."

"I can't make any promises."

"Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes. So this full moon is different from any other full moon I have ever experienced."

"Different how?"

"Well I feel like I am constantly in a haze and my friend Stiles was talking to me and all I could think about was kissing him. But not just kissing him. More than that."

She looked at me and sighed, "Honey, can you answer my next question honestly?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Seth have sex?" she asked clear as day. What did my ex-boyfriend and I having sex have to do with this full moon. "Emma, did you or did you not?"

"Yes. We did. Right before dad died. What does that have to do with the full moon?" I asked not looking her in the eyes.

"Well now that your body has had a taste of…that," she looked down at her hands, "You will want to have some type of physical activity with the opposite sex every full moon. It's kind of like bloodlust but because you can't shift, you can't kill anyone. Your way of getting relief will be sex."

I blushed. What the hell was I supposed to say to that? "How do you know all of this?"

"Your father warned me. He said that Seth was talking to some of the pack about you. He wanted you to know what was going on if you asked," she said still looking at her hands, "Just promise me that you will be safe," she said finally making eye contact with me.

I nodded, "Of course mom. Seth and I only had sex twice and used protection both times." She looked at me with wide eyes, "I don't know why I told you that."

"No, I'm glad you did. You trust me and I trust you. You can talk to me about this or anything. You know that right?"

"Yes. Thank you, mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

I went upstairs to do my makeup. I was putting the finally touches on my lipstick when my doorbell rang. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

"Hello. Can I help you?" my mom asked.

"Hi Mrs. Baker, I am Stiles Stilinski. I'm giving Emma a ride to the party tonight," Stiles said.

"Hi Stiles," I said as I came down the stairs. Stiles' mouth dropped and his eyes were huge. I smiled and felt a blush creeping up my neck.

"Uh – You ready to go?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie," she said then grabbed my arm, "Please be careful."

"I will be. I promise," I whispered.

Stiles and I walked to the jeep. He ran ahead of me and opened the passenger door. He waved his arm, motioning for me to get in the car. "Thanks."

He nodded and then went around to the other side. The drive was fun. We talked about Spider-Man and Batman, our interests, and things that friends talked about. I could tell he was still trying to figure out if it was a date or not and I honestly didn't care if it was, so I didn't tell him. We pulled onto Lydia's street and it was filled with cars.

We walked into the party and it was packed. There were so many people dancing in the living room and on the patio, it was ridiculous. We made our way to the patio where the drinks were. I knew that alcohol had no effect on me so I grabbed a coke. Stiles was driving so he did the same. We were standing on the outskirts of the dance floor talking to some lacrosse players that I didn't know. There was a lull in the conversation so I seized the moment. I turned towards Stiles, "Do you want to dance?"

He looked shocked but nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. We were dancing and have a good time. Anytime I got close to him, I felt electricity go through my body. It had been my 45 minutes when Scott ran by sweating.

"Scott! You good buddy?" Stiles asked him but he just kept walking, "I'll be right back," he said to me.

I knew better than to wait so I followed the two of them. Sure enough, Scott drove off and Stiles went to get in the jeep. I ran up to the jeep and got in. Stiles looked at me, "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," I replied.

"I thought I told you that I would be right back?"

"You did. But now you are driving away and since you are my ride, I am coming with."

"I'm just going to check on Scott. I think he is sick and I don't want you to get sick too. It would be bad if –"

"Stiles! Cut the crap. I know Scott is a werewolf."

He just looked at me, shocked, "But how do you know? He didn't even know until now. I didn't know until after the scrimmage. Did you know this whole time?"

"Yes. I've known since I met you two. I will explain how later okay?" Stiles looked at me like he still didn't like my answer, "Stiles I know you are weary right now but you need to trust me."

He nodded. "You'll explain later?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I guess I have to."

"Then I guess I will explain later."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf**

**Stiles POV**

We were driving down the street. I kept glancing at Emma. She was sitting in the passenger seat looking at her wringing hands. She seemed nervous. I don't know why she would be nervous, she knows what is going on. I don't. How the hell did she know that Scott was a werewolf?

"We should probably check his house. He is going to go somewhere that is familiar to him," Emma said without looking up.

I nodded and turned left to head towards Scott's house. We drove for a few more minutes until we reached Scott's house. The minute I parked, I ran out of the jeep and into Scott's house. Emma must have been right behind me because by the time I got to Scott's room she was right next to me.

"Scott? Are you alright buddy?" I asked him through the door.

"Go away!" Scott yelled.

"Let me in! I can help!"

"No! Listen, you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride from the party. She's fine."

"No! I know who it is."

"Just let me in!" I was getting desperate at this point.

"It's Derek! Derek Hale! He is the werewolf. He is the one that bit me. He is the one that killed the girl in the woods."

"Shit," Emma muttered. I glanced at her and she had a concerned look on her face. I went to ask her what was wrong but before I could she said, "Scott, Derek is the one that drove Allison home from the party."

Shit is right. I heard the window open and looked at Emma.

"He is going to try and find her," she said, "we have to go. Now, Stiles."

We ran downstairs to the Jeep and hopped in. She gave me directions to Allison's house. We pulled in the driveway and both got out of the car. We walked up to the door. I knocked and we were waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Just let me talk okay?" Emma said suddenly. I nodded just as Allison's mom opened the door. "Hi, Mrs. Argent."

"Hi Emma," she said to us, "Allison!"

Just then, Allison appeared on the staircase. She came down the stairs to the door, "Hey Emma. Hey Stiles. Why are you guys here?"

"Did I forget my phone charger when I was here earlier?" Emma asked.

"No, I don't think so. Is that why you guys are here? You could have just called."

"Yes but my phone is dead and Stiles doesn't have your number so we figured this would be the best plan. Well thanks anyway. See you on Monday?"

"Of course!" Allison said smiling.

We walked back to the jeep in silence. We both got in and I asked Emma, "So where to now?"

"Um. You can just drive me home," she said without looking at me.

"What? You aren't going to help me look for Scott?!" I asked shocked.

She shook her head, "No. Scott isn't going to show back up until morning."

"Okay," I headed towards her house, "Can I ask you something?"

"Not if you are going to ask me how I know all this stuff."

"Well I'm going to ask you anyway. How do you know all this stuff?"

"It's complicated."

"That's definitely not a good enough answer."

She sighed, "I thought I told you to just trust me on this," she said finally looking at me.

This was so frustrating. I want to trust her but I just saw the way she lied to Allison. What if she has been lying the entire time we've known each other. I don't know if I should press further or not. I went to say something as we pulled into her driveway but she stopped me.

"I promise that when we find Scott, I will tell you both. Alright?" She was completely facing me now.

I turned so that I was facing her too, "Alright. You will tell us everything?"

She looked up at me and I finally looked at her face. Her dark brown, curly hair framed her face perfectly. Her pale skin seemed much paler than usual. Her eyebrows were knit together in confusion. Her big, blue eyes seemed to be glazed over. Her plump, pink lips that looked so perfect. Before I even realized what was happening, I began to lean in. Her eyes were still glazed over but she leaned in too. We were centimeters apart. In a couple of seconds I could tilt my head down and kiss her. I could actually kiss someone. Not just someone but Emma who I have been interested in since she got here. Just a few more centimeters – **RING RING RING!**

Emma pulled back quickly, her eyes were back to normal and she was blushing like crazy. I probably was too.

"Call me when you find Scott," she said quietly and got out of the car.

I realized that my phone was still ringing, "This better be good."

"I don't know if good is the correct word," my dad said.

"Oh, hey dad. I thought you were Scott."

"You realize you are out past curfew right?"

Shit, "I'm heading home now."

"You better be," he said and then hung up.

**Emma's POV**

I walked into my house and closed the door. What the hell had just happened? I mean I know I was under the influence of the full moon but what was Stiles' excuse? Did he really want to kiss me?

"Honey? Is that you?" my mom asked from the kitchen.

"Hey mom," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"How was the party sweetie?"

"It was good, pretty uneventful."

"Uneventful? No weird hazes?"

"Well I did almost kiss Stiles but his phone rang so I snapped out of my haze. Thank God!"

My mom sighed and looked at me with a concerned look on her face, "Honey it's okay to kiss a boy. Don't stop your love life because of this new effect the full moon has on you."

"I know but I honestly don't think I am ready for a relationship or anything yet."

"Is this about your father?"

I shook my head, "No, it isn't about him. It's about…"

"Seth?"

"Yeah. I mean we dated for a year and I trusted him. I trusted him more than I have ever trusted anyone. And he…and he…"

"And he disobeyed your trust. In a huge way."

I nodded, "Well this day has been way too long. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning, I woke up to knocking at the door. I got up and looked out my window. I saw Stiles' Jeep in the driveway and knew it was time to talk to him and Scott. I headed downstairs.

"Hello Stiles. Can I help you with something?"

"Well actually –" Stiles began but I cut him off.

"I have to talk to him and Scott about a school assignment."

"Right. School assignment," Stiles said.

My mom nodded and led Scott and Stiles up to my room. I walked in and sat on the bed. They were both standing in the doorway looking awkward.

"You can come in you know. I don't bite," I said.

They looked at each other and took a couple of steps into the room. Scott sat in my computer chair and Stiles leaned against the wall. I got up and closed the door. My mom could not hear that I was about to tell them the truth.

"So are you going to tell us how you know about all this stuff?" Stiles asked.

"I'm a hybrid."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked.

"My dad was a werewolf. My mom is a human. Therefore, I am half werewolf and half human."

"Wait so you mean to say that werewolves and humans have hybrid children?" Stiles asked.

"My dad was born a werewolf. One parent has to be born a werewolf the other has to be human. I am a very rare case. There are only a few of us. Most humans that fall in love with werewolves are turned but my mom didn't want to be a werewolf."

"That's a little intense," Stiles said.

I rolled my eyes and continued on, "The reason I knew Scott was a werewolf was because I picked up on his scent when I first met you guys."

"Wait so you have all the powers that Scott has?" Stiles asked.

"Yes and no. I can heal faster than humans but not as fast as werewolves. I have super hearing when I want to. I have super speed and eyesight. I can't shift or anything but I do have my own abilities."

"So what happens to you on nights of the full moon?" Scott asked.

I sighed, "Well it used to be that I would just get really tense and my senses would be heightened."

"What do you mean used to be?" Stiles asked.

"Now, I get tense and heightened senses but I need to do something to relieve that tension now."

"What do you need to do?" Scott asked.

"Apparently I need to have…um…sex," I blushed and looked up at their shocked faces. I needed to change the topic quickly, "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Wait! Is that – is that why you almost kissed me last night?!" Stiles asked.

"You almost kissed me too you know!"

"You guys almost kissed?!" Scott asked.

"Yes," Stiles said as I nodded.

"Wait what did you mean by your dad was a werewolf?" Scott asked.

"Um. He was killed by hunters."

Both of their jaws dropped and I looked down at my hands.

"When?" Scott asked.

"Two weeks ago. We moved here because the hunters found out about me and were coming to kill me. My dad stayed back to appoint a new alpha. He was supposed to meet us here. By the time we got off the plane, he was dead," I said. Tears were streaming down my face at this point. "I don't know why I'm telling you guys this."

"Why did the hunters want to kill you?" Scott asked concerned.

"Well, they thought that my dad was going to turn me. Three things can happen if I am bitten by an alpha. I can turn and be a very powerful werewolf, I can die, or I can lose all of my abilities and become a human. My dad was never going to turn me for those reasons. He protected me. No one in his pack knew that I was a hybrid."

"Then how did the hunters find out about you?" Scott asked.

I sighed, this was the part that I didn't want to talk about. "My boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend was a werewolf. He was a beta in my dad's pack. He was born just like my dad. We grew up together so he was there when I started discovering that I was different. We started dating the summer before freshman year. We had been together for more than a year. I was with him and he got a text. He told me to check it for him so I did. It said 'Tell us the time and date and we will get the alpha.' The name said Silber which was the name of the known hunters in our area. We got in a huge fight and broke up. I ran home and warned my dad. We moved here two days later."

"Wow. Sounds like an asshole," Scott said.

I laughed and then looked at Stiles. He was looking at his lap. He hadn't said anything in a really long time. "Stiles?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah that sucks. I'm sorry to hear that," he said quickly.

"Do you guys have any more questions?" I asked.

"I don't," Scott said and Stiles shook his head.

"We should probably head home," Stiles said.

We headed downstairs and they walked out the door. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had finally told them and they seemed to be okay with it. I could tell Stiles was still uncomfortable about the almost kiss last night. Maybe it will be better on Monday. I guess I will have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf**

**Emma's POV**

I arrived at school a little earlier than usual on Monday. I went to my locker and looked around for Scott or Stiles. I didn't see either of them so I headed to class. I took my usual seat and waited for people to come to class. Scott and Stiles walked in while whispering to each other. I tried to listen in but then I decided against it. Stiles looked up at me. I smiled and waved at him but he quickly looked away. _That was weird._ I thought to myself. Both of the boys sat down and pretended to be really interested in the chalkboard.

"Hey guys," I said, trying to sound casual.

"Hey Emma," Scott said. Stiles just scoffed and looked away.

I looked at Scott and sent him a look that I hope came across as 'What the hell?' but he just shrugged and turned back to the front of the classroom.

The rest of the day went by the same way, Stiles ignoring me and Scott only giving a few word responses. Luckily, the next (and last) class I have is math without Scott. I walked into class and sat down next to Stiles. He looked more annoyed than he was earlier.

"Seriously? What is your problem Stilinski?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me with narrowed eyes, "My problem? I don't have a problem."

"Oh is that right? Then how come you have been avoiding me and ignoring me all day? Not to mention every time I say something you roll your eyes. So yes. Your problem. Because clearly you are pissed at me I really would like to know why."

"What your hybrid powers don't help you in that department?" he muttered.

I looked at him in shock. I didn't expect that he would be this upset about me being a hybrid. Why does he even care? He doesn't care that Scott is a werewolf. "That's what this is about? The fact that I'm a hybrid? Why does that bother you so much?"

"That doesn't bother me. What bothers me is that you didn't tell me sooner. What bothers me is that Scott and Allison could have been hurt on Friday but you couldn't have said that he or Derek were werewolves before then. What bothers me is that I had fun on Friday but you were just under the influence of the full moon. And what bothers me the most is that I don't know if I can trust you."

I looked at him with wide eyes. This is a lot more than I expected him to say. I didn't have time to respond because the teacher came into class and began the lecture. I thought about what to say in response to him but I couldn't think of anything. He was right. I should have told him the minute he started suspecting werewolves. I should have told him that Scott and Derek were werewolves. I don't know if he can trust me either. The one thing that he is wrong about is that I did have fun on Friday. I would have had fun regardless of the full moon.

"Okay class, we are going to break up into pairs to do the homework assignment. The person sitting next to you is your partner," the teacher announced.

I turned towards Stiles prepared to respond to what he said earlier, "You're right."

His eyes went wide like he didn't expect me to respond like that, "I am?"

"Well partially. I should have told you about me when you brought up lycanthropy and I should have told you about Scott and Derek when I realized it. But you were wrong about one thing. I had a lot of fun on Friday and I would have had fun even if it wasn't the full moon. I don't know if you can trust me but I know that I won't lie to you or keep things from you again."

He nodded, "Okay. You promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

He finally smiled and I was so happy to see that smile again. We began to work on the home work problems. I was halfway through the second question when Stiles' voice made me look up.

"So, you did have fun on Friday?"

I smiled, "Of course I did."

**Stiles' POV**

At the end of the day, I went to locker room to get ready for practice. I didn't see Scott until I was already dressed.

"Hey did you talk to Allison?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well is she giving you a second chance?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Alright so everything's good!" I went to go back to my locker.

"No." I turned back around.

"No?"

"Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them."

"Her father?"

"Shot me…"

"Allison's father?"

"…with a crossbow."

"Allison's father?"

"YES HER FATHER!" he started to shift but didn't. I handed him his lacrosse gear and we went onto the field.

We began running drills. Scott was at the front of the line. He began to run towards Jackson but he was knocked down the minute he reached Jackson. Coach was yelling things at him and I could tell Scott was getting angry.

"McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach yelled.

Scott got up and went back to the front of the line. He went again but this time he knocked Jackson down on the ground completely. Jackson couldn't get up and Scott was kneeling next to him. I could tell he was shifting so I went over to him.

"I can't control it Stiles. It's happening," he said through his fangs.

"What? Right here? Right now?"

I helped him up and got him to the locker room. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Scott yelled. I scrambled back on the ground. He was chasing me around the locker room. He was on top of the lockers when Emma came in. She saw what was going on and came towards me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the entrance like she was trying to get me to leave. I couldn't leave Scott like this. He doesn't know what he is doing. I hit the wall and felt the fire extinguisher. I turned around and grabbed it. I sprayed Scott directly in the face. We ran out and hid behind the wall.

"Stiles? What happened?" Scott asked.

I looked at Emma and she nodded. We stood up and went back into the locker room. "You tried to kill me. It's like I said. It's your pulse rising."

"It's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed."

"Well it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're going to have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

**Emma's POV**

I was walking down the stairs with Allison when we ran into Scott. They talked for a little bit while I scrolled through my phone not paying attention. We headed towards Allison's locker.

"You can come too," she said.

"Huh?"

"Tonight. After the game. Everyone is going out. You can come with if you want."

"Oh um thanks but I have to work tomorrow so I can't. Sorry."

"It's cool. Where do you work?"

"I'm just helping my mom out at the hospital."

Allison opened her locker and looked around suspiciously. She pulled out her jacket. "Isn't that the jacket you were wearing at the party?"

"Yeah. Lydia must of put it in my locker."

I nodded even though I knew that it was not Lydia who put it there.

I was sitting in the waiting area at the hospital waiting for my mom to get out of surgery so I could get my scrubs for work tomorrow. I wasn't really paying attention to what was around me until I heard that familiar voice that I was beginning to love.

"Hey Lydia. You probably don't remember me…uh…I sit behind you in biology," at this point I was turned around so I could see the interaction, "uh…anyway. I just always thought that we had this kind of connection? Unspoken of course. Maybe it would be kind of cool to get to know each other better."

Lydia moved her hair and I saw a bluetooth headset, "Hold on a second. Yeah. I didn't get any of that. Was it worth repeating?"

Stiles face fell, "Uh no. Sorry. I'm gonna sit…you don't care."

He sat down directly across from me. I don't think he realized that I was sitting there yet. He looked really upset that she was rude to him. I don't know why but what he said to her made me kind of jealous. I felt my chest kind of pull with the way he looked after their talk.

"Tough break, Stilinski."

He looked up and saw it was me. He smiled, "Yeah."

Just then my mom walked up, "Hi honey. Did you need something?"

"Um yes. I don't have scrubs for tomorrow."

"Right. Tomorrow is your first day of work! Are you excited?"

"Sure."

She turned around and went into what looked like a supply closet and quickly came out with a pair of purple scrubs. "I know purple is your favorite color."

I laughed, "Thanks mom. I'll see you at home?"

"Not until later. I have two more surgeries."

I nodded and hugged her goodbye. I turned and saw that Stiles was still watching us. He looked better than he did before but he still looked pretty upset. "Hey Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"She doesn't know what she is missing. Goodnight Stilinski."

"Goodnight Emma."


End file.
